


Forget me not.

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Short piece.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	Forget me not.

𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨. 𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙙, 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙨𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩.

"Kuroo!" an energetic masculine voice familiarly called out to him, making the raven turn his head abruptly to the man's direction.  
"You took so long, I've started counting the petals of the flowers on the ground," said Kuroo, snickering.

"My bad. I 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 we were supposed to meet today." Iwaizumi looked at him apologetically.

Kuroo shook his head. 

"Geez! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦, Iwaizumi-kun," he pouted jokingly.

𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝒶𝓎. 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝐼 𝓇𝓊𝓈𝒽𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝒶𝓈 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓈 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹. 𝐼𝒻 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒, 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒, 𝒻𝒾𝒻𝓉𝑒𝑒𝓃 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝓊𝓉𝑒𝓈 𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓁𝒾𝑒𝓇, 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝓈𝑜 𝒸𝒽𝑒𝑒𝓇𝒻𝓊𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝒶𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝓁𝑜𝓌𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝒹𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓇𝓂 𝒷𝓇𝑒𝑒𝓏𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝒜𝓊𝑔𝓊𝓈𝓉..

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙣 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙚. 𝙊𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙏𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨. 𝙏𝙤 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣.

"How is it in the Science Department? Are you all prepared for the open house?" Iwaizumi took a long sip of his iced coffee with a subtly audible gulping sound.

"Are you trying to extract information from me to give to your department?" Kuroo joked, looking at the former suspiciously before bursting out of laughter.

"Ah- I 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 you're this kind of person," the shorted fella retorted.

Kuroo fell silent.

"Man! You suck as a friend! How unwhole am I in your mind? 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 things about me!" He laughed as he grabbed Iwaizumi's head, pressing on it.

𝐼𝒻 𝑜𝓃𝓁𝓎 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑒𝓌. 𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝒹𝑒𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓁 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒷𝑒𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑒 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒻𝒶𝒸𝑒. 𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝑒𝓎𝑒𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑔𝓁𝒾𝓂𝓂𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓂𝓂𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝓊𝓃, 𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝑔𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓂𝓎 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑔𝑒𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒾𝓉 𝓇𝒶𝒾𝓃𝑒𝒹 𝑜𝓊𝓉𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒. 𝐼 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙢𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙪𝙩. 𝙏𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙏𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙞𝙢𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛. 𝙏𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙.

"Oh- my new roommate is moving in next week," Hajime spoke softly as he turned the page of his book.

"Eh?" the tall raven's brow elevated, "I thought I told you I was gonna move in when your old roommate moves out!" he couldn't help but raise his voice a little.

"Ah… I 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵?"

Kuroo bowed his head.

"You're damn cruel, Iwaizumi. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯," he let out a soft sigh then laughed.

𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉, 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓂𝓎 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓂𝑒𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒. 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉, 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓍𝓅𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝓂𝓎𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃 𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒. 𝐼 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉, 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓁𝓉𝒽𝒾𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝓂𝓎 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝒹, 𝒻𝒾𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝒾𝓇𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓉𝑜𝓊𝒸𝒽.

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙧𝙮. 𝙏𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙚, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙗𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙪𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚.

"Did you wait long?" Iwaizumi greeted Kuroo with a grin.

"Damn right I did! Why are you so late?" the latter growled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 to set my alarm clock and ended up sleeping in," he smiled apologetically.

Kuroo sighed.

"How are you 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘧𝘶𝘭 when you're still so young?"

𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓈𝓁𝑒𝑒𝓅 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉. 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓈𝑒 𝒶 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓇 𝑜𝒻 𝒿𝑒𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝑒𝒶𝓇. 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓅𝒾𝒸𝓀 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓇𝓉 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝑔𝑜 𝓌𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓃𝑒𝓌 𝓈𝓃𝑒𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝐼'𝒹 𝒷𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉. 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝒹𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝓃𝑒𝓍𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝓉.

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙝. 𝙃𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙡𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨.

"I'm in love with you," Iwaizumi's voice shook a little, looking straight to the other's eyes.

"I know," the ravenette meekly answered, "I am too."

"I 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵."

Kuroo smiled, saddeningly sweet.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. I'm happy."

𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉. 𝐼 𝒹𝒾𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉. 𝐼 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹𝓃'𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉.  
𝐼'𝓋𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝓎𝑜𝓊. 𝐼 𝒶𝓂 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓎𝑜𝓊. 𝐼 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊.

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙊𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙥𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠, 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙖 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙚 𝙥𝙝𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙨𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧.

𝓕𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽.

"Kuroo, I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"I didn't forget."

"You didn't. I'm glad."

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙪𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙩. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙘𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨. 𝙃𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚. 𝙃𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙. 𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙.


End file.
